the past the present the future
by LiLCountry24
Summary: A love story about Paul triple h and Stephanie McMahon. He's the vice presendent of a biker club and she's the new CEO of a company. Will they find love again. Sorry I suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second Fanfic and I hope you like it. On another not I don't own any of the charcters in this story they are owned by the WWE and Vince McMahon. I hope you all enjoy Im going to update the 1st two maybe three chapters and If I get enought reviews I'll update more. So please review. If there are spelling mistakes im sorry. my program im writing this with is a lil weird and don't have spell check and I'm not the best speller in the world so please bare with me. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy.**

THE PAST THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE

Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque Love Story about a Boy and his Club and his life, and the girl that got away

Chapter 1: The Past

Empty thats how I feel, like a truck without gas. I sit all day wondering what's the purpose of all this.

I mean really we are put here on earth for a short peroid of time and then we die, and thats it. It's over.

They say make the most of the time we have, spend it with the one you love. Well what if you blew

that chance and things between you will never be the same? Are there things in your life that you would

of done differently? There are plently in mine. In fact they all have to do with the love of my life

Paul Levesque. He's the one that got away. See I left the day after school got out. We were suppose

to leave togther but that didn't happen.

(FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO)

**PAUL:** "Babe please don't go. You know I love but My club is here I can't just up and leave."

**STEPHANIE:** "I know but I have college classes and you know I hate this town, Paul we have talked about this for years, and you always promised me that you would come with me."

**PAUL: "**Steph, you know why, you know I cant leave the club but we both know that your still gonna leave so I guess this is goodbuy stephanie, so whatever."

With that Paul drove off on his bike not giving me a chance to speak or say anything. I just stood there broken hearted. Not a chance to say I love you or I stay if you ask me to nothing he was gone. "I need to get out of this town" and thats what I did I packed up my things and left no goodbyes nothing I just left.

(End Of FlashBack)

Knock...Knock...Knock...

**Stephanie: **"Damn hold on Im comming." She said opening the door, to find her best friend of the last four years standing there.

**Trish**: "Hey Doll"

**Stephanie**: "Hey Lovie, What do I owe this honor"

**Trish**:"Im here so you can tell me your story, Dont look at me like that Steph you told me you would tell me about paul and all that today so here i am"

**Stephanie**: Okay Okay...since we both know that you are not gonna give this up.

**Trish**: Your right so SPILL.

**Stephanie**: Well Paul and I grew up togther that you know. We started hanging out and he would talk about how much he hated his life and how he didn't want to join his fathers biker club and this and that. As we got older we got closer and became each other's First's for almost everything. Or well so I thought. Once paul receive his Cut with his fathers culb he was able to get any girl he wanted or didn't want for that matter. One night he brought me to the culb house and we hooked up my first time Not his. But I didn't know that until after he told me that he had practiced on a few girls so he'd be ready for me. I couldn't believe what he was saying. But anyway we made up and I became what was known to the club as his "Old Lady". We talked aboout running away toghter leaving that dumb ass town and just being toghter as Paul and Stephanie not as Paul and his "Old Lady". Then as graduation got closer and closer and our plans became more and more scattered. Paul's dad made him Vice Presendent. meaning that he couldn't leave. So long story short we went our sepreate ways and I haven't talked to him since he left me heart broken and standing there. So I left and here we are 4 years later and now im going to be going back to a town the only things that have changed are well im a different person and he's not the presendent of his club since his father passed away. SO there thats the story now are you happy?

**Trish**: OH My Gosh Steph what are you gonna do? You have to get him back. You light up when you talk about him you haven't been on a date in 4 years because of this man maybe he misses you just as much as you miss him.

**Stephanie**: STOP right there Trish. 1st of all I don't know if I want to go down that road again let along let him know How I feel and that I've been hopeing that he would call and say he still love's me. You know what It's the past and that is where it's gonna stay so just drop it. OK...

**Trish**: Ok Well sweetie its late and we got an early moring flight. So GoodNight.

**Stephanie**: Good Night Lovie call me when you and John get home and tell him I said Good Bye.

They hugged and went about there ways.

The next day stephanie woke and was nervous for the 1st time about going home. What if she ran into him... was all she could think about as she packed her car and headed home. She managed to make it to her new apartment with no problems and not one spotting of the Beyond Sexy Biker Ex of hers. "Okay maybe this wont be so bad" Stephanie thought to her self as she looked around her home. As she went to get more boxes out of the car she herd a familluar voice from behind her..

**Paul**: God woman you should see your ass when your bent over your giving me a boner.

Stephanie turned and sure enough there he stood Paul Levesque the boy or well Man that broke her heart 4 years ago. and the look on his face tells her that he was NOT expecting her to be standing here in this town let along in front of him. Especially after that comment he just made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Here come's Trouble

**Paul:** Oh Jesus Stephanie is that. Oh My God Look at you.

**Stephanie:** Hi Paul. what was that you just said? (She smirked and looked at him up and down)

**Paul: **I...Ugh...Nothing Its good to see you Steph do you need help?

**Stephanie:** Ummm I Got it don't worry about me

Stephanie didn't know why she was being so mean she always wondered what it would be like to run into him again for god sakes she did still love him. NO wonder why i haven't been able to look at another man in 4 years stephanie thought to her self.

**Paul:** Ugh look steph you gotta lot of stuff here just let me help you!

**Stephanie: **Okay whatever you want I guess.

**Paul: **Okay you lead the way then

After getting all the boxes to her apartment. They made small talk as if neither one of them wanted this moment to end. As Paul went to walk out the door he stopped and looked at her.

**Pual:** Not a day went by that I didn't think about you or the day I let this all slip away you know! I know you got a big time boyfriend or something by know but I just couldn't...you know what never mind. Have a good day steph.

What that being said paul walked out the door. After a moment stephanie realized what just happend.

"Oh my was he about to just say what I think he was gonna say?" She said out loud. Then thought what am I doing I love this man and he almost just said "I got to go"

Running out her door and trying her best to catch paul as she made it to the street he had just pulled away and she was left there yet again with tears in her eyes.

The Next morning Stephanie woke up and let all the events from the night before replay in her mind while she drank her morning coffie and got around for work. Today was a big day for stephanie. Today was the first day that she would be working at her family business. And she was excited she wanted to prove to her family that she had what it took and that she was able of taking care of the business. Her father just passed away and left her the business so she had alot riding on her sholders. she sighed and began her drive to work trying to keep her personal life jsut that personal and away from work.

After taking hundred or phone calls and returning a tun of emails Stephanie decided that 6:30 at night was a long enough day and decided to take off. After ariving at her apartment she couldn't help but wonder what Paul was gonna tell her. As she was making her dinner there was a knock at the door.

**Paul: ** Hey

**Stephanie:** Hey your self (She flirted a lil)

**Paul:** Look Im sorry for yesterday its just...He started to trail off as he looked her up and down. God this woman was beautiful even more so then 4 years ago if thats even possible.

**Stephanie:** Paul what are you stairing at? (She then realized that she was in her bra and shorts: Oh my i don't have a shirt on she thought he must think im nuts or something for answering the door like this.

Just as her thoughts were getting the best of her paul grapped her and closed the door behind them. Then He did something that was a bit surpriseing to even him. He kisssed her. "Ok Pual you can't just do this" he thought. "but she's not stopping me, maybe she want's it too" He qustioned himself. As he lifted her up and asked her where her room was. He laid her on the bed and She immediately opened her mouth to him and deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer as he rolled on top of her. His lips moved to the column of her throat, before moving to the sensitive spot he found on her neck many years before. He smiled when he heard her moan and continued to kiss and s**k at her neck. Stephanie closed her eyes as his head moved lower on her body. His head moved lower still and he made a trail of hot, wet kisses down her abdomen, stopping to flick his tongue over her navel before continuing downwards. His hands caressed her thighs and she cried out when she felt his mouth on her. As she ran her fingers threw his hair all she could think was there is no way this could be wrong especially whe neverything between them felt so right. This would not be their last night togther she hoped as He moved back up to her face and she pulled him down to her roughly, kissing him hard. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her hand wrap around his aching member. She began to stroke him as they continued their enthusiastic open mouthed kiss. She felt the throbbing between her legs and knew that she needed to have him now. She brought her hands to his face and pulled their lips apart, staring right into his eyes. He saw the look on her face and knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week after paul showed up at her apartment. She hadn't talked to him or even seen him until now that is. She knew that he would be gone to New York for some business I guess that's all he would tell her.

**Paul: **Hey how are you doing?

**Stephanie: **Good and how was your trip?

Paul smiled and replied

**Paul: **Uneventful

and just turned to walk away, as stephanie went threw her mail. When Paul turned around and smiled at her she looked up.

**Stephanie: **What

**Paul: **Just figured you'd land a million miles away from Greenwich, you always hated it here.

**Stephanie:** I didn't hate it here Paul I hated who I was when I was here.

**Paul:** Well it's good to have you back

**Stephanie:** Yeah? It's good to be back.

He leaned in and kissed her and then they both went there seperate ways.

**Pauls POV**

While back at the club house Paul was talking to his best friend Shawn who just got done serving 5 years down state. While working on there motorcycles they started to make small talk.

**Shawn:** So man, I seen that steph's back! How you feeling about that?

**Paul:** I don't even know where to start man, I mean I'm glad shes back I missed the shit out of her but I don't know I dont even know if shes interesited.( He couldn't tell him he slept with her a week ago and now he was wondering if he should of done it, but it felt so right)

**Shawn:** Dude she's interested. I see the Tenshion between you two when you look at each other. Tell her how you feel. Just walk up to her and say "Damn it woman you belong to me" and kiss her.

**Paul:** (He couldn't help but laugh at what shawn just said) Yeah sure man cuz it's that easy.

**Shawn:** If not screw it man you know any damn chick in this town will be down to fuck at the drop of your paints.

Both men started to laugh and contuine to work on there bikes

**Paul:** So man hows the wife since you been out?

**Shawn:** Yeah; were good, shits just a lil weird...right now...but it will change just takes time.

**Paul:** If you need me man I'm here

**Shawn:** Same with you man jsut ask and im there

**Paul: **Yeah; sure man

As then men went back to work another one of the guys walked back into the gurage

**Chad:** Hey Paul there's a chick here for you

**Paul: **Thanks Chad tell her I'll be right out.

**Shawn: **(As shawn looked out the window to see who it was) Man ! It's the gods telling you something

**Paul: **What the hell are you talking about (as he went over to see what shawn was looking at. He just smiled)

**Shawn:** It's Stephanie McMahon Dude you gotta ask her out now

**Paul: **Shut it Shawn

**Shawn:** As long as you ask her or I will.

As Paul wipped off his hands he walked out and towards Stephanie he couldn't help but smile she looked so amaizing

**Stephanie: ** Hey sorry to bother you but my car is acting weird and I was hoping you or one of the guys could look at it?

**Paul: ** Sure not a problem. That is what we do here at DeGenerate Motors

Stephanie couldn't help but smile. He looked so sexy in his blue jeans and his cut, with grease all over him and a smile that could melt ice. God hes sexy she thought to her self**. **I hope he's not worried about last week and I hope he was ok with it cuz i so am or well was. God I just want him back in my life.

**Stephanie:** Thanks Pual

Stephanie went to walk away when Paul turned her back around and planted the biggest kiss on her. And she loved it. It's been 4 long years since she's been kissed let alone kisssed like that.

**Paul: ** Welcome Home Steph, (Paul said smileing) Wanna grap dinner tonight

**Stephanie: **uhmmmm sure


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Some Past/Some Present

At dinner they made small talk and tried to catch up on what they have missed of the past four years. After dinner Paul Drove Stephanie home and kissed her goodnight. He tried his best all night to tell her his secrets or well other important parts of his life. Every time he tried to find the words to tell her he just couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her especially since things were going so good right now, but he also knew that if he didn't tell her soon she would hate him and possibley never forgive him.

The next morning Stephanie woke up and went about her busy day thinking about the amaizing time that she had the night before with Paul. How right it had felt to be out with him and how it made it seem like the four years that they had spent apart never happened. She had dropped her car off with Paul and hoped that it would be ready today because that would give her the perfect reason to see him. At work Stephanie thought that the day had came and gone rather quickly. And Before she knew it the clock said it was time to go, Just as she was wondering how she was going to get to her can Paul called and told her that he sent a ride to pick her up so he could finish up and have her car ready by the time that she arrived.

Stephanie was releave to hear from Paul and she was diffently happy to be back in Greenwich were he was close. She always felt safe when he was around. And now that the Cop that was stalking her because she refused to go out with him had followed her here she was even more worried. She knew that she had to talk to Paul about this because he would know the best way to handle this situation. Stephanie already had a restrianing order against him and he still thought that he was above the law. So she hoped that Paul could help her. And if not she was glad that she took her best friends advice and bought a hand gun and learned how to use it.

As Stephanie made her way out of her office and down to the lobby to meet her ride. To say that she was surprised by the person picking her up was an under statment. You see, Paul's mother Patrisha NEVER liked Stephanie she always thought her and Paul were no good toghter simply because she knew that Stephanie was the one thing that could get him to leave the club.

**Patrisha: **Hello, Stephanie; Paul said that you needed a ride to pick up your car from the shop so I offered to pick you up.

**Stephanie: **Yeah; Thanks "did i just hear her right, she offered to pick me up ummm what is she up to now" Stephanie thought to her self as she got into Paul's mothers car.

For the whole car ride there was an uneasy scilence. They pulled into thei shope and Stephanie almost jumped out of the car just to get away from the weird scilence. Stephanie got out of the car so fast that she forgot to grap her bag. As Patrisha watched Stephanie walk into the office of the shop to pick up her car. She noticed that she had left her bag. "What's the harm if i look" Patrisha thought. When she quiclky took a glance threw Stephanie's bag she took notice that she had a small hand gun "What the hell is she doing with this" she thought. She then noticed that Stephanie was walking towards the car so she go out and grapped Stephanie's bag to hand it to her

**Patrisha: **So you wanna tell me why you have a gun in your bag?

**Stephanie:** You went threw my bag?

**Patrisha: **I spotted it. Im very observerant

**Stephanie: **I started carrying it when I lived in New York I lived in a bad area and I just havn't gotten around to getting raid of it yet.

**Patrisha: ** A Bretta is not just an old tampon. You don't just forget it's in your bag. Is it regerestered?

**Stephanie: ** yes

**Patrisha: **Do you know how to use it?

**Stephanie: ** Yeah I do (as she went to walk away she was stopped again by paul's mother)

**Patrisha: **Look you two don't fit anymore, Paul's a machinaic and the Vice Presedentof his biker club. And your the god damn CEO of a billion Dollar company Think about it Stephanie IT WONT WORK.

**Stephanie: **Were not 19 yers old anymore Patrisha, you can't dictate his life anymore

**Patrisha: ** I'M HIS MOTHER.

With that being said Paul walked up to the two wemon

**Paul:** Hey ma, thank's for getting Steph, I had to finish up here.

**Patrisha:** No problem sweetie. I'll see you later

**Paul:** Sure ma, (Paul said as he leaned in and kissed Stephanie) Hey baby.

**Stephanie: ** Hey...Ummm Look I got some work I got to catch up on. Do you think we can get togther later I got some things I got to talk to you about.

**Paul: **Yeah not a problem I'll swing by when I get done here and maybe i'll bring dinner that sound good?

**Stephanie:** Yeah sure.

Stephanie got into her car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No better time then NOW

Later that night Paul went over to Stephanie's house since she asked him to, He knew that there had to be something she wanted to talk about since she said so but he guessed that she wouldn't be ready to hear his news. So while driving over there he thought of all the ways that he could tell her and how he thought she would react. Maybe she would just slap me and kick me out yeah that's good he thought. UGh this isn't gonna be good he thought as he knocked on her door. Stephanie answered.

**Stephanie:** Hey Paul; what are you doing here? Not that im not happy to see you, It's just late and I wasn't expecting to see you that's all.

**Paul:** (Looking confused) Really Steph, you asked me to come by tonight said we had to talk and i needed to tell you somethings...Are you OKAY? (He noticed the worried look on her face llike something was wrong)

**Stephanie:** Ummm...Right I needed to talk to you also...(Looking around behind Paul) Come in

**Paul:** (Turned around to see what she was looking at but all he seen was a car parked down the road) What's Wrong Steph?

**Stephanie:** Nothing I'll tell you inside just come in so we can talk please

**Paul:** Ok but i dont think your gonna like me news so you go first

**Stephanie:** This can't be good then are you breaking up with me because we really not even togther yet paul!

**Paul: **No Steph and do you want to be?

**Stephanie:** Just spit out your news paul we will deal with the rest later...

**Paul:** Ok look steph let me explain everything befor you hit me and hate me forever ok

**Stephanie:** Ok Pual now your scaring me

**Paul:** Ok Look Steph, I'm married well not anymore in a month im getting divorced and I have a daughter her name is Aroura and she's eight months old and i want you to meet her that is if you want to and you dont hate me (he said it all so fast that she couldn't even wrap her head around what he had just said)

**Stephanie:** UGH...What?...A Daughter...Married...Divorced...Ok look im confused why didn't you tell me?

**Paul:** ok listen it was a LONG LONG time ago and I never loved her and she got in to drugs really bad and you know my thoughts on that. Then the kid came so we tried to make it work but it didn't and I got my daughter and I want you to meet her if you want to she means alot to me and so do you. So what do you think? and DO you hate me?

**Stephanie:** NO paul I dont hate you we wernt togther so I understand and i'd like to meet her if thats what you want. But Paul what is this?...What ARE WE?...You have a Daughter Paul it's not just you anymore.

**Paul:**You really wanna talk about this now..That's the one upside to Marissa she's usually to waisted for relationship chats

**Stephanie:** Well i'm painfully sobar

**Paul:** I can see that Im not geting out of this am I?

**Stephanie: **NO

**Paul:** This shit is crazy steph, the I gotta be with you every minute or im gonna kill myself crazy. Look the way I feel about you hasn't changed I can still go back there. But this can't be that so we gotta figure out what's right. But im not trying to advoid this or what we have we just gotta take a minute to know whats right and whats not

**Stephanie:** Ok...You can have a minute...

**Paul:** ok steph what do you wanna talk about was it this or something else?

**Stephanie:** something else but it's complacated...ok here goes I told you at dinner that i never dated anyone after we broke up and that's true but i went on a few dates with this cop and it got bad and i broke it off with him and I think he's been following me again I got a restraining order but I have a feeling like im being followed or something. Im scared and i dont know what to do. I started carrying my gun again and your mother went threw my bag and found it and started asking questions and i just don't know what todo.

To say that pual was schocked by what Stephanie just said was an understatement. He was Pissed and ready to kill someone and thats the least of it NO one and he means NONE messes with his girls One of them being Stephanie the other being Aroura his daughter and this Fuck who ever he was will learn that.

**PAUL: **Who is he and I'll take care of it? Just tell me Steph it will all be ok we'll take your car go pick up Aroura and I stay here or you can come stay with me until you feel safe...What do you think?

**Stephanie:** Honestly Paul that sounds great but are you sure?...I mean me meeting Aroura and all? That's a big step Paul I just don't want you to wake up one day and regret it all. you know.

**Paul:** Steph, i never been more sure of anything in my life.

Paul and Stephanie left to pick up Aroura on the way to Paul's mothers house they decided that It would be best for them to stay at Paul's house since all of Aroura's things were already there. When they arrived at Paul's house it was getting late and was past the time that he normally laid Aroura down. So after putting her in bed he went out to the living room and sat with Stephanie for a while. After about 20 minutes of scilence he noticed that she was thinking really hard about something.

**Paul:** What's on your mind beautiful?

**Stephanie: **What would of happened if you'd left with me four years ago?

**Paul:** I don't know Steph, what would of happened if you would of stayed?

**Stephanie:** Maybe...I'd been Happy

A little taken back by her relpy Paul sat up and looked into Stephanie's eyes. He then noticed the hurt in them for her eyes showed him her soul, her true feelings he could always get lost in her eyes. Snapping out of the trance that they put on him.

**Paul:** You Wernt?...Happy I mean.

Stephanie looked down knowing that she would cry if she didn't get a moment to catch her emotions.

**Stephanie:** No paul I wasnt...Your mom says I have to end this and what were doing here it wont work?

**Paul:** And do you believe her?

**Stephanie:** What is this?...What do you want Pual?

**Paul:** I want you to stop listening to my crazy ass mother. Come on lets get some sleep we can talk about this some other time it's been a long day.

**Stephanie:** We cant just look the other way about this Paul...What the hell are we doing?

**Paul: **Do you love me steph?...It's a simple question

**Stephanie: **But it's not a simple answer paul.

**Paul:** I know lets just get some sleep doll.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Office**

This was the first time that Paul had been to Stephanie since she been the CEO it wasn't that he hadn't been there before because him and Stephanie would come here all the time so she could get money from her dad when they were in High School. But this time was different for Paul, Stephanie was the one in charge and he was the one showing up unannounced. He had the over wellming since and need to see her and make sure that she was alright. As he walked threw the doors and aked for her floor paul went to the elevator and made his way to Stephanie's office only to be stopped by her secertary Elease.

**Elease:** Can I help you sur?

**Paul:** Yes I need to speak to Stephanie McMahon please it's important.

**Elease:** One Moment Please

While Paul stood there and waited to be let into Strephanie's office he couldn't help but wonder what she would say when he walked in.

***MEANWHILE***

**Elease:** Sorry to interupt you Miss. McMahon but there is a man here to see you, He's says its important.

**Stephanie: **Well i'm a little busy what does he want?

**Elease:** (Excuse me sur: Miss. McMahon would like to know what you want?)

**Paul:** Tell that I said to let me in and I'll tell her my self.

**Elease**: Miss. Mcmahon he said that he'd tell you his self when you let him in

**Stephanie:** Ugh...I guess i got a moment. Let him in.

***Knock...Knock...Knock***

**Stephanie: **Come In

Stephanie was already haveing a shitty day so she was hopeing that this wouldn't make her day any worse then it already was. Then Paul walked in. Stephanie jumped up and ran into his arms.

**Paul: **Well hello to you too baby and here I thought you didn't wanna see me

**Stephanie:** Don't be silly...I missed you im just having a bad day. anyway what brings you by?

**Paul:** well I was wondering if you had a moment to talk to me?

**Stephanie:** Sure baby what's up?

***Stephanie's Phone Rings***

**Stephanie: **Hold on a second

Paul nods and Stephanie answers her phone

Stephanie McMahon speaking how may I help you?

**Linda:** Steph, It's mom do you have a moment I'd like to talk to you

**Stephanie: **Not really mom why is it important or can I call you later?

**Linda: **I just wanna talk about things I've herd. Are you back with that biker what's his name

**Stephane:** It's Paul mother and it's none of your business I'm working I have to go.

***Stephanie hangs up***

**Stephanie:** Ok Paul, what's up?

**Paul:** Okay i need to talk to you for a moment

**Stephanie:** Okay...

**Paul: **Since you've been back I've woke up everyday with a sick feeling that something big is gonna happen and then today i woke up and the feeling was gone

Stephanie could tell that this was really bothering him so she did her best to confort Paul.

**Stephanie:** Hey your gonna be ok.

**Paul:** I don't even know what okay means anymore Steph

**Stephanie:** Okay what do you want me todo Paul? How can I help you?

**Paul: **Don't go anywhere

**Stephanie: **I'm Not

**Paul: **I need you to come to the club house with me. Were throwing a party for Shawn.

**Stephanie:** okay but i gotta finish up here first if you wanna wait for me

**Paul: **Sure

*** 6 Hours Later***

After the party Stephanie and Paul were in his room back at the club house they both decided that they were too drunk to drive and it was for the best that they simply stayed there. He gave Stephanie one of his reaper shirts to change into since she was still in her work cloths and they were getting ready for bed. When she walked out of the bathroom paul couldn't help but smile she was breath takeing. As he laid in bed and admired her from afar.

**Paul: **That's a Good look for you

**Stephanie:** Ya, Think? (She climbed into bed and cuddled into Paul's side) Are we Crazy?

**Paul:** Can I answer that later:

She then moved her body so she could kiss him when he rolled on top of her she knew this would be great it was always great. He started to kiss her neck, She let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck, making his way to nibble on her earloab, and her jaw line. He removed her shirt and started to kiss her chest, between her brests, as he pulled her up to him and wrapped his arms around to her back with one hand he undid her braw. As he began to slowly and gently suck on her nipples. He heard the words that he loved to hear from her.

"LOWER"...he began to kiss her stomach and stopped to kiss her bettybutton, "LOWER" she said. as he made his was to her thoung he kissed her from side to side following her thoung line. knowing it would drive her crazy. He looked up at her and noticed she was also looking at smiled and asked him what he was waiting for. He then removed her thong and slid his hands in between her thighs and seperated her legs. "God i love you steph" befor she could say anything. Her head hit the bed so hard as his mouth completly devorded her. It didnt take long for her to release, but that didnt stop him he contuned until she begged him to stop.

"Baby, Baby...baby...please...I cant..feel my legs.."

As he looked at her he knew that she was diffently satisifyed. With that Pual moved so that he was in just the right sopt and entered her slowly and once he was all the way in he waited to move and kissed Stephanie with all the pashion that he had in his body at that moment. As he found his rythem and began to go faster. He heard Stephanie began to moan his name and he went faster and faster until he felt her tigthen against his member and she released. shortly after he too came. And then he clapsled on the bed next to her. She cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Too Paul"

Was all that was said and they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry I hav only focused this story around Paul and Stephanie and less around there lives outside there relationship im not sure if I want to keep it that way or mix it up betwwen both of there lifes. But this chapter will give you an insite on Paul's club and the trouble that they can find them selfs in while It forces Stephanie to take a big step back and decide if she really wants this or not.***

CHAPTER 7: BIG CHANGES

**PPOV**

Over the past few months things with the club have turned to shit. We were suppose to be changing from the outlaws that we are into more of a reserved club. No more gun running and vilonce. The only problem being my step-father James. He's bound and determend to make shit stay the same. When he and my father Paul started this club they did the shit to get money and they paid off the law and ran this small town. Now we got the fucking FBI in Greenwich. How the hell am I suppose to tell stephanie that I might be doing time like big time and I needed her to take responsibility for Aroura. Hell how am I gonna leave them. I love them both so much and i've tried so hard to balance my life at home and my life with the club. I'm more clear minded, now as for back before Aroura I would of never thought twice before busting a mother fucker in the mouth for talking shit or shooting some low life drug dealer for dealing in what has become our town. Over these past five months that Stephanie and I have been back toghter and her nerves calmed down after that asshole found her and I put him in his place. Lets just say he was quick to leave town and never be heard from again. But my life has been great better then I could of ever thought that it would of been.

What am I gonna do. That's the only thought that go's threw my mind as I sit on this cold bench and wait for Steph to post my bail if she even does. She's problly going to be pissed i promised her a few months back that i would stop being the one to run the guns, it made since I really didn't need the 5,000 for the run since Stephanie moved in with me full time and we both worked and payed the bills togther. Oh shit the officer is walking this way. He's problly comming to tell me my old lady is here and she's pissed but posted my bail so she could kick my ass her self.

**Officer: **Levesque your bail has been posted

**Paul:** Shit.

When I walked out to the main lobby with my cut in my hand to say that the person standing in frount of me surprised the hell out of me would become the understatement of the century. Stephanie's mom Linda was standing there I looked around to see if I seen Steph. but she was no where.

**Paul:** Hello Mrs. McMahon thank you for...

**Linda: **Stop right there Paul Im here because my daughter asked my too and she bailed you out NOT ME. with that being said I wont tell you that she's pissed because Im sure you could of figured that one out for your self. She had a very important meeting today and had to stop that meeting to take a phone call form her loser boyfriend who is in jail.

**Paul: **Im sorry

**Linda:** Save it for someone who cares paul im simply here to take you home to your daughter and if my daughter is smart she's leave your sorry ass.

What the hell was I suppose to say to that. Argue with the woman who took time out of her day to come down here to pick me up. Yeah right that would just give Steph even more reason to bitch. Not that she didn't have a good reason I just really didn't want to fight with her. It seemed like the drive took forever. When in reality it was only a 5 minute drive. As we arrived at my house. I got out of the car and toold the "Last Walk" to the front door and opened it. To find Stephanie sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. Im guessing that Aroura was sleeping because she wasn't around. Not knowing were to start I sat down and took Steph's hand.

**Stephanie:** The past few months I tried to follow your lead and Im scared. I think you a great man and a wonderful father and you try and do as much good as you can, but you also live a life that I don't think I'll ever understand or fit into.

Paul shook his head no trying to find the right words to say to her.

**Stephanie:** I called New York today Paul and they said that they would love to have me there heading up there creative department. I think that this is the best choice

**Paul: **Dont you get tired of it...Running

**Stephanie: **I'm not running Pual im just being realistic here

**Paul:** Call it what you want Steph but your life is a series of hit and runs...The minute someone makes you feel uncomfortable...test's your loyality...Little Stephy packs her bags and hits the road but I guess you got what you wanted from me right someone to do your dirty work.

**Stephanie:** THAT'S NOT FAIR

**Paul:** NOT FAIR, you wanna know how many wemon i've slept with over the last four years?

**Stephanie:** Don't do thi...

**Paul: **Hundreds. Maybe more I don't knwo I barley see there faces. I married Marissa beause I was lonly because I got tired of the constint dissconnect. It was just a sad time out. Because when I'm inside someone theres only one fave I see. When you came home it was like some sory of sign for me. Like my past comming around giving me another shot to do this differently better, but now that shot is Running back to New York. (he kissed her with as much passion as he could) You take care Stephanie. (Paul left and headed to his room)

Stephanie sat there and was shocked to hear that paul missed her just as much as she missed him while she was gone. And she did truly love Paul that was never a question she just wasn't sure that she could live this life. Always worrying about him always wondering if he was ok and comming home. Could she do this? or would it just be easir for her to leave while she was ahead. She felt bad that she didn't even give paul a chance to tell her what happened. She was so pissed by being called out of one of the most important meetings in her life to even think stright. Maybe he had a good reason for being arrested or something. Im sitting here thinking if leaving is really the right choice. "Who am I kidding, we've tried this" Stephanie said out loud as she walked back to Paul's bedroom. She noticed that he was in bed. She walked over to her side of the bed removed her clothes and climbed into bed. She cuddled into Pauls side. He rolled over shocked that she was still here he pulled her in close. That didn't matter all that mattered was that she was.

**Paul: **Im so sorry Stephanie. Im tr...

Stephanie quickly kissed pual. it wasn't that she didn't want to hear what he had to say she just didn't want to do it tonight. Tonight she just wanted to be with the man she loved and love him

**Stephanie:** I love you

**Paul:** I love you too Steph but I...

**Stephanie: **Tomarrow baby just get some sleep. Im not going anywhere. Ill be here when you wake. PROMISE.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys I know this is long over do. But here's a little its short this will be a filler chapter. And If I get enough reviews ill try and post more updates sooner. Again sorry of there's any mistakes or anything I am working on this with my 5 children playing and watching tv. So again I'm sorry! Please Enjoy and REVIEW

**Chapter Eight**

Stephanie woke the next morning to an empty bed and was a little worried.

**STEPHANIE**: Hum I wonder where Paul is…and how long he's been gone.

Her questions were soon answered when the bedroom door opened and Paul walked through the door carrying breakfast.

**PAUL**: Hey babe, Made you breakfast.

**STEPHANIE**: I was wondering where you went. So when did you wake up?

**PAUL**: Well little Miss. Aroura woke up an hour ago and I fed her and since you were still sleeping I figured breakfast in bed was the least I could do for you.

**STEPHANIE**: Paul listen I know that we need to talk about SAMCROW and the things are going on with that but there is also something else that we need to talk about.

To say that Paul was a little confused was an understatement.

**PAUL**: Um okay Steph but shouldn't we talk about the heavy and get that out of the way first.

**STEPHANIE**: ummm right but this is a little heavy Paul and important. I need to know where this is going, what you want out of it first.

**PAUL:** Okay; well I am hoping that we will someday get married and have more children and maybe if you want you can adopt Aurora. (Noticing the look on Stephanie's face Paul got worried and quickly changed what he was saying) Ummm I mean if that s what you want because that's what I want….Is that what you want Steph?

**STEPHANIE:** Well Yes Paul that sounds great because I've got something I need to talk to you about and to be honest I am really scared to tell you.

**PAUL:** What is it Steph? You know that you can tell me anything right? I'll always be here for you sweetheart I love you. You and Aroura are the two most important people in my life, you girls are my world.

Letting out a deep breath Stephanie decided that it was now or never because Paul deserved to know and then they could make their decision together.

**STEPHANIE:** Okay Paul I'm Pregnant. I found out a few weeks ago and have been scared to tell you with everything that has been going on I wasn't quite sure on how you would take the news if you would be happy or not and if you don't want the baby and I hope you do because I so want this baby but if you don't then I guess …..I guess….. I'll leave and raise it by myself. Because, I do not believe in abortion Paul.

Stephanie managed to get all that out in one quick deep breath. Paul could barely keep up. So he took a deep breath, Sat down on the bed beside Stephanie took her hand.

**How will Paul react will he be happy about having another baby? Will he give up the club and decide to live that life that Stephanie lives? There are many choices for Paul to make. Watch for Chapter 9 to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

To say that Paul was surprise was an understatement. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, more of shocked. He was lost in his thoughts until he felt the bed shift.

Paul: Hey Steph where are you going?

Stephanie: Look you're not happy I can tell you don't want the baby Paul I'm just going to go before this gets too hard.

As Stephanie went to pack her things Paul quickly grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so they were face to face.

Paul: Stephanie listen to me closely when I say this. I LOVE you more than life itself. You and Aurora are my Life and Steph baby when this baby gets here I'll be just as happy if not even more happier. I Love you and I want to spend my life with you. I know things are tuff right now but we will get through this together as a family.

Stephanie: Oh baby I'm so happy but are you sure I don't want to make you feel pressured or anything.

Paul: Trust me Steph IM HAPPY and I WANT THIS BABY OUR BABY

Just then Aurora started to fuss.

Stephanie and Paul looked at each other and smiled.

Paul: Ill go babe you eat you need the strength.

Stephanie smiled and began to eat. She had a busy day and wanted to make the first Doctor appointment to check on the baby and make sure that everything was okay.

LATER THAT DAY

Stephanie and Paul walked into the dr office. Both being very nervous. Paul decided that since he wasn't there for any of aurora doctor's appointments he defiantly wanted to be there for this child and especially for Stephanie. Because she deserved that more then anything. He didn't want her to have any doubt that he wasn't happy. As they sat there Paul got more and more nervous. He just wanted everything to be okay and wanted to be careful and show Stephanie that he was strong and she could count on him. Noticing that Paul was nervous Stephanie laid her head on Paul's shoulder and grabbed hs hand.

Stephanie: hey baby, its going to be okay but you need to relax. Okay were going to be fine, both of us.

Paul: I know it just I've never done this side of things before its all…..ummmm…different…. but trust me Steph there is not anywhere else I'd rather be right now.

Stephanie: I know baby and trust me were going to be okay. I've never done this either but with you by my side I'm not as worried as if I had to do this alone.

Just as Paul was about to speak the nurse came out

Nurse: STEPHANIE MCMAHON….


	10. Chapter 10

*Authors NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a WHILE had A LOT going on. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I try and decided what I want to do and where I want this story to end up.

Stephanie grabbed a hold of Paul's hand as they stood up. All of the sudden all the nerves that She thought she didn't have came flooding back as she made her way down the hall way to the room she would be examined in.

Nurse: Miss. McMahon please change into this gown and we are going to need a urine sample please the bathroom is the door right across the hall.

Stephanie: Thank you

As the nurse left the room Stephanie went to the bathroom leaving Paul to his thoughts.

Paul: (wow what if I mess up this kids life and Stephanie's…..i cant do that do her….she deserves way better….she should have it all…)

When Stephanie walked back into the room she noticed that Paul was in a whole world of his own and he looked scared almost.

Stephanie: Hunnie? Hunnie? Paul !

Paul: So babe did you say something?

Stephanie: Are you okay Paul? IS something wrong?

Paul: Well Steph, to be honest I'm worried

Stephanie: about what? The doctor hasn't even been in the room yet (laughing)

Paul: Not what I meant Steph so stop laughing

Stephanie was a little taking back by his tone because he had never talked to her in that tone before so she knew something was bothering him. So she decided to drop it and hopes that he would talk to her later.

After the doctors appointment Paul had to head back to the club house to handle some club business and he knew that Stephanie was going to head into work so as the pulled up at the house Paul jumped out of car still not saying a word to Stephanie and jumped on his bike and took off. Leaving Stephanie wondering what was wrong with him…..


End file.
